


Approximate Salient Momentum

by The_Inedible_Croissant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inedible_Croissant/pseuds/The_Inedible_Croissant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps Ron to achieve his heart's purest desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approximate Salient Momentum

Harry eyed his friend the universe deemed as Ron. 

Per his requests, he had just finished covering the boy in a nice, even coating of peanut butter. He proudly admired his work. Each magnificent buttery curve, every meticulous knife stroke; not a single inch was left uncovered. It truly was the work of a masterful artisan. Ron now looked to all the world to be a peanut-crafted golem.

“Rbgrbg-ghgrhb!” exclaimed Ron through exactly 1.79 inches of peanut butter.

Eagerly, Harry pushed him forward.

Ron rolled down the hill, gradually picking up speed. Harry watched on intently, his heart pounding inside his chest.

Dirt and dried leaves began to gather upon the coating of peanut butter, soon creating a thick shell of litter; a getaway to hide from his sins.

Ron rolled away from the earth and started to float, spinning through the air. A large crack formed across the surface of the massive cocoon, a bright light containing all the world's secrets spilling out from within.

It suddenly burst, the shell falling away to reveal the final shape of Ron. A heavenly light billowed forth from his body, painting Harry and the surrounding scene a pure, incandescent white.

It was so bright, so perfect in form. His eternal radiance was enough to drown out even the sun's rays.

Harry stared up at Ron in awe, weeping. Tears flowed down his face like twin cascades.

It was too beautiful.

Such a splendor was above him, his mortal eyes not fit to behold something so grandiose, so pristine. And so they fell from his face and rolled away.

Harry screeched, desperately voicing his horror upon the ultimate glory being so cruelly torn from his sights. He dropped to his knees, frantically feeling about for his absconded eyeballs.

His palm soon found its round, mushy targets. They had been hiding behind a rock as to not be found, but bad planning had been their downfall.

Harry seized them, one in each hand, and bolted upright. He swung his arms and lobbed the eyes at the ethereal form before him, determined to have its image eternally fused with his corneas.

The pair of eyes screamed as they pierced the radiant Ronald formation.

He immediately exploded.

Frogs began to pour out from the rapidly disintegrating space, and Harry was washed away in a writhing stream of amphibians.

All at once, he and his dreams were devoured in a sea of ribbiting.


End file.
